Ángeles Gemelos
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: El Museo ha traído una nueva colección, una serie de curiosas joyas antiguas con la imagen de... ¡DARK!, que podrán significar, sin embargo, alguien más también esta detrás de ellas.


D.N. Angel Twin?

Ángeles Gemelos.

Era un día más que especial para todos los habitantes de la capital de Japón, el museo había sido escogido para alojar a una increíble colección de siete piezas antiguas, había venido seguridad desde el extranjero y se había reforzado la propia seguridad del museo al triple, algo poco común, ni siquiera hecho cuando la Mona Lisa llegó.

- No les parece que fue una buena idea venir aquí hoy. -

I tan solo un selecto público había sido invitado a la inauguración, entre ellas una de las familias más ricas y refinadas de todo Japón, la familia Harada.

- Si, como sea -

Claro que con un acompañante extra.

- Dausike apresúrate. -

Daisuke Niwa, futuro prometido de una de las dos hermanas Harada y alter ego del más famoso ladrón de la historia, Dark Mouse; se encontraba en una posición a la que a su alter ego le hubiera encantado estar, rodeado por cientos de colecciones tan antiguas y caras como las vistas en los mejores sueños del ladrón milenario.

- Gracias por haberme invitado Riku.

Dijo el cansado chico al acercarse a sus dos amigas, aunque poseía las invitaciones exclusivas para asistir, no le fue muy fácil pasar entre tantos guardias.

- Lamento haberlas hecho esperar

Daisuke trataba de disculparse con sus amigas, sin embargo, no lo logro, de pronto al revelarse la atracción por la que habían esperado, algo llamo la atención de todos.

- Ese es

- ¡Dark Mousy!

Ambas hermanas señalaron a donde se encontraba la causa de su importante visita, la colección de siete antiguas piezas, en las cuales, se podía apreciar claramente la imagen de Dark Mousy junto a una chica desconocida.

- Pero ¿Quién es esa chica?

Pasado todo el drama del museo, los tres volvían a su rutina normal de clases, además de la asombrosa coincidencia del museo, una nueva sorpresa se avecinaba para el alter ego del gran Dark Mousy.

- Desde hoy nos acompañara la señorita Katalina Light, quien ha venido desde Inglaterra.  
Una chica de unos quince años entro, tenía grandes lentes y en cabello peinado en forma de una larga trenza, promediaba los 1.65 de estatura y aun con sus escasos años, lucía una figura más desarrollada que la de chicas de mucha más edad.

- Mi mi no nombre es Katalina y espero que seamos buenos amigos.  
Dijo la nueva chica tratando de sonreír, aunque se la veía algo nerviosa, todos los chicos del salón habían caído rendidos antes sus encantos apenas entro.

- Porque no pasas a sentarte Katalina.  
La nueva alumna asintió ante las palabras del educador y con cortesía se acerco a uno de los pupitres vacíos, junto a Riku y Risa.

- Tu tu

- Eres la misma chica del museo.

- Flash Back -

En el museo los tres asombrados jóvenes no dejaban de ver las siete piezas de joyería, que aunque no eran impresionantes obras de arte, habían cautivado toda su atención.

- No hay duda, es Dark

Daisuke seguía inspeccionando cada una de las siete joyas con sumo cuidado.

- Pero quien es la chica que lo acompaña.  
Cada pieza tenía tallada asombrosamente todos los detalles de una especie de historia, la búsqueda de un tesoro antiguo organizada por un equipo de dos personas.

- No lo sé.

Hasta la traición y lucha a muerte entre esas dos personas por el tesoro.

- Pero espero no averiguarlo muy pronto.

Cerca del grupo de tres, una chica admiraba las siete joyas, pero desde otro ángulo muy diferente.

- ¿Creen qué sea enemiga de Dark?

La extraña chica parecía estar tratando de descifrar las diminutas letras escritas en las joyas, se encontraba leyendo cada inscripción, caminando en dirección contraría a la de Daisuke.

- No podría asegurarlo, pero si por lo que vemos, llego a pelear al mismo nivel que Dark, debió ser muy fuerte.

Como era de esperarse, Daisuke y esta chica se encuentra, aunque de que forma, la chica en cuestión, que se encontraba inclinada leyendo, choco contra Daisuke y cayó al suelo, Daisuke se volteo en el acto a ayudarla.

- Fue mi culpa, déjeme ayudarla.

Daisuke le extendió la mano a la chica, esta se sonrojo al ver a Daisuke.

- Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco de algún lado?

Pregunto confuso Daisuke, la chica negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se levanto sin tomar siquiera la mano de su salvador o cuando menos agradecerle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica tan solo asintió ligeramente y se marcho corriendo, lucía sumamente nerviosa.

- ¡Oye, aquí no se puede correr!

Pero para cuando Riku termino de hablar, la extraña chica había salido de la sala en la que se encontraban.

- Tal vez tenía prisa

- ¿Quién habrá sido?

Daisuke parecía preocupado.

- No lo se pero hay algo en ella

Las dos hermanas miraron a Daisuke confundidas.

- Olvídenlo, mejor apresurémonos, aun tenemos clases

Las dos hermanas asintieron.

- Fin del Flash back -

Katalina parecía asustada.

- Yo yo

Sin embargo tanto Risa como Riku lo único que procuraron fue ayudarla a sentarse en el pupitre, Catalina aun seguía a la defensiva evitando hablar directamente con las gemelas.

- Espero que te guste nuestra ciudad  
Dijo cortésmente Risa.

- Gra gracias.

Dijo tímidamente Catalina, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- Ojalá lleguemos a ser amigas, soy Ruki y ella es mi hermana Risa.

Risa asintió con una sonrisa, Catalina no tuvo más opción esta vez que atender el saludo, para ello se volteó a ver a la autora de la voz y a su hermana, cuando a unos pocos metros divisa a alguien más y su nueva amiga se dio cuenta de ello.

- I por allá esta Daisuke, también ya lo conoces

Risu señalo en dirección de Daisuke, quien se encontraba tratando de escribir todo lo que el maestro de la materia dictaba.

- A veces es un poquito torpe, pero es un buen chico.

Le dijo casi riendo Riku.

- Pero eso es lo que hace divertido estar con él.

Sonrió Risa, Katalina también trato de sonreír.

- Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes, lo sabias.

Dijo tranquilamente Riku antes de comenzar a escribir en su cuaderno, Katalina tan solo se sonrojo, bajo su cabeza y clavo su vista directamente en su cuaderno.

- Pero aun más linda cuando te sonrojas.

Bromeo Risa, luego comenzó a tomar apuntes.

- Gra gracias.

Dijo tímidamente Katalina.

Más tarde ese mismo día, durante el Almuerzo, tanto Risa como Riku conversaban con Daisuke mientras almorzaban, aunque no precisamente de sus descubrimientos en el museo.

- Es una niña encantadora, aunque algo tímida.

Dijo tranquilamente Risa antes de meter mano en el almuerzo de su hermana.

- Considerando que ha venido desde otro país sola, yo también estaría nerviosa en mi primer día Oye!, prepara el tuyo.

Dijo Riku intentando que su hermana no se le robara la comida.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerla, saben donde se encuentra ahora.

Risa negó con la cabeza.

- Trate de alcanzarla antes de que saliera, pero no lo logré, esa niña es muy rápida, diría que tanto o más que tu, Daisuke.

- De verdad es un misterio.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, Katalina trataba de acostumbrase y sus dos nuevas amigas le eran de mucha ayuda, sobresalía en la clase de deportes y en la de lógica, pero para todas las demás... era igual que Risa.

- Gra cias.

- Descuida, cuando tengas tu propio diccionario me lo puedes devolver, aun tengo el de mi hermana para estudiar.

Dijo alegremente Risa al tiempo que tomaba prestado el diccionario de su hermana, aun cuando esta seguía usándolo.

- ¡Devuélvemelo!, después de lo que le hiciste la última vez a mis muñecas no te vuelvo a prestar nada más

- Teníamos ocho años

Riku negó con la cabeza.

- Hermanita

Riku comenzó a reír al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermana, Risa también comenzó a reír, solo Katalina parecía triste al ver como se divertían ambas hermanas.

- Si tan solo

Se dijo para si misma en tono más bien de suplica, el resto de la clase Katalina se la paso observando de reojo a sus amigas, en ocasiones incluso llegaba a tomar notas de lo que hacían, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando acabo la clase.

- Tienes algo pensado para hacer hoy Katalina.

Katalina se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, intento esconder lo que había estado escribiendo pero se puso tan nerviosa que lo tiro sin darse cuenta, Riku aprovecho para ayudarla a recogerlos.

- N no te tenía p-pensado hacer nada

- No te gustaría venir a nuestra casa Katalina.

- Mañana no tendremos clases, así que sino te molesta, podrías quedarte en nuestra casa a dormir.

- Eso sino tienes algún otro compromiso.

Katalina sonrió, más animada ya al parecer, Riku le dio las .hojas que recogió a su nueva amiga, sin embargo antes de entregárselas se fijo en una que sobresalía del montón, poseía un curioso logo que le llamo la atención.

- Katalina: Gracias, me encantaría, pero no puedo, tal vez otro día.

Cortésmente Katalina rehusó la invitación de sus nuevas amigas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, para Risa esta actitud le pareció de lo más normal.

- Risa: Supongo que aun debe desempacar

Dijo tratando de bromear Risa, pero para la aguda mente de Riku, no, algo más sucedía con esta nueva chica que simplemente nervios de una primera vez y ella se encargaría de descubrir que era.

- Perdón, pero si me quedo con ustedes las podría lastimar, son muy amables.

Dijo casi llorando Katalina del otro lado de la puerta del salón, de pronto escucho aproximarse a las gemelas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, mientras corría se detuvo detrás de un gran árbol, al parecer le sucedía algo.

- No no ahora

Katalina se sujeto el pecho, tratando de aliviar la enorme presión que sentía.

- ¡Catherine te odio!

Dijo entre lagrimas Katalina, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Pues tú tampoco me simpatizas mucho Katita.

Donde antes estaba Katalina, ahora había otra chica, muy diferente no solo físicamente, su expresión sufrió una metamorfosis total, donde antes habían unos inocentes y algo temerosos ojos celestes, ahora habían unos vengativos y furiosos ojos rojos.

- Katalina Light acaba de morir, salve la poderosa ladrona Catherine Light, mejor conocida como Cat Hikari

La extraña mujer sonrió y luego despareció entre las sombras, pero al parecer alguien más presentía ya su llegada a este mundo.

- ¡Dark Mousy!

Daisuke sufrió su usual metamorfosis antes de que su poderosos Alter Ego surgiera, el legendario ladrón, Dark Mousy.

- Así que mi pequeña Cat volvió nuevamente a las andadas

Dijo sarcásticamente el ladrón.

- Parece que esta será una noche muy larga

Dijo Dark antes de desaparecer como lo hizo antes Catherine, entre las sombras.

Continuará?  
¿Quién sabe?

Notas de Autor:  
Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Katita, suerte en todo y feliz cumpleaños, para ver el siguiente capítulo, espera a dentro de un años más :p es broma, cuando tenga tiempo lo acabo, aunque como están ahora las cosas, tal vez sea hasta tu siguiente cumpleaños . 


End file.
